


Hoodies

by Writing-Stardew-Valley (writingfanfic)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Stardew-Valley
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can I request how Shane would react to his farmer coming out as trans? (Male farmer :,3)'Hope this is okay!





	Hoodies

“Uh… Shane? Baby? Can I talk to you?”

“ _Sure thing, honey_.”

You close your eyes as the shout comes from the chicken coop across the yard, and march towards the living room, jaw squared. Maybe this’ll be okay. Maybe.

Maybe not.

You sit down on the sofa, and Shane appears in the doorway, grinning.

“Hey, sweetheart. What’s the deal?”

“Can you… uh, come and sit down? For a second, baby?” Your voice is shaking, and you see the defensive light in his eyes already – Yoba knows what he thinks is about to happen. “Shane, it’s okay. I just… want to ask you. About something.”

“You okay?” he asks, and walks across, sitting down opposite you. “Uh…”

“Shane, I have something to tell you about me.” You inhale, closing your eyes, and put your palms flat on your legs. “I… I don’t know how you’re going to take it, so I want you to just… not say anything until I nod, and then you can… you can say what you want to.”

“…okay.” He swallows nervously. “You’re not-”

“Shh.” You put your finger up, and shake your head. “Shane, I don’t feel like…” You pause. This isn’t your fault – it’s not something to shamefully admit to, as if you’ve lied to him. It’s something exciting that you’ve found out about yourself. You just… pray he’ll be excited as well. “I don’t think… I’m… I’m a guy, Shane.”

You swallow nervously, eyes still closed, and grit your teeth.

“I’m a man. I… I’m your boyfriend, if you want that – if you don’t, that’s… okay, I guess, but… I don’t know anything about physically transitioning yet. I don’t know if I want to, and I don’t know what I would want to do if I did, in regards to… surgery, and stuff. I just don’t know, but I plan to explore my options, but for now, I want to wear a binder some days, and… and I want to change my name. I haven’t decided on a new one yet either.”

You close your mouth abruptly, and then nod your head sharply, and warm hands take yours.

“Jesus Christ, is that all?” he laughs, in that blunt way, and you open your eyes. “Christ, w- man. I’m sorry. Is that okay?”

“It’s okay. Thanks for… correcting that.”

“Man.” He smiles at you. “Okay. It’ll take getting used to, but that’s my problem, not yours. That’s… I thought you were gonna break up with me. I didn’t know what I’d done, honey. Is honey still okay?”

“It’s fine. If you want me to be your honey,” you say, a little breathlessly, and he nods.

“Of course. I like you for you. And if you decide to, you know, change yourself, I’m sure I’ll love that as well. Because I love you. I don’t deserve you, whether you’re a guy or a girl or someone else.” You feel tears well in your eyes, and he pulls you close. “Hey. You know, I still have a partner who I love and trust and who’s willing to throw back a beer or two at the end of a long day. We’ll find you a name you like, baby, I swear.”

“Thank you,” you whisper, and he kisses your hair.

“…aww, damn it, now I’m really  _never_  getting my hoodies back, am I?”


End file.
